How chould my seme be and uke be XxxHolic version
by Sachicolate
Summary: Doumeki and Watanuki are talking about what they should change about themselves so that their partner will think that they are the perfect person for them in that world. Review & fav please, I am begging you


Disclaimer: I don't own xxxHolic. CLAMP is the one that created the characters.

* * *

**XxxHolic version: How should My Seme Be? What about My uke?**

**Case how the Seme should be**

**In Watanuki's shop, the story is happening after Yuuko disappeared.**

'Doumeki stop!' yelled Watanuki.

'But you seem to enjoy it,' said Doumeki with an innocent look on his face.

'But I need to cook something for dinner you hungry dog,' said Watanuki very angry.

'Only if you accept to kiss me, only then I will go away,' said Doumeki knowing that Watanuki will accept.

'Fine,' said Watanuki.

'I knew it that you won't resist my charm,' said Doumeki while he was enjoying his small aperitif.

'What charm?' said Watanuki still angry.

'Don't be so mad. It was just a small joke,' said Doumeki.

'Fine, now go and wait with Mokona and the others for the food,' said Watanuki.

'Yes chef,' said Doumeki.

'Finally I got rid of him. I can't believe how clingy he can be sometimes,' said Watanuki to himself.

'Dinner is ready! Maru, Moro come and help me,' said Watanuki.

'Yes,' said Maru and Moro at the same time.

'Mokona is coming too. I will get the sake,' said Mokona.

'You shouldn't drink too much, give some to Doumeki too,' said Watanuki.

'Fine,' said Mokona with sadness in his voice. He loved the sake too much to share it with anyone.

'Itadakimasu!' said everyone in the room at the same time.

'Watanuki, can you get me another bottle of sake, please?' asked Mokona that had already emptied three bottles of sake together with Doumeki.

'This is the last bottle,' said Watanuki.

'Okay,' said Doumeki and Mokona.

'I hope that you two will stop drinking so much. I can't believe how fast the sake disappears from the shop,' said Watanuki.

'It is not Mokona's fault that he likes to drink,' said Mokona.

'I am going outside to have my drink,' said Doumeki hoping that Watanuki will follow him.

'I am coming with you,' said Watanuki taking his pipe with him.

'Okay,' said Doumeki very happy without showing it to the others.

**In the garden**

'Why are you sad?' asked Doumeki.

'It is nothing,' said Watanuki.

'You look like you have been let on the streets, tell me what happened. Maybe I can do something or you' said Doumeki worried about his lover.

'I am feeling lonely. Do you have any ideas whose fault is that?' said Watanuki with a very sad look on his face.

'Let me guess, mine.' Said Doumeki not knowing what he had done.

'You are such a genius,' said Watanuki sarcastically.

'But, why? I am trying my best to spend more time with you,' said Doumeki.

'See? This is your problem, you never ask how I feel or ask something about me. You think that just by trying to spend more time with me will solve everything. But you are wrong what I want is you to talk with me more and ask me things,' said Watanuki very sad.

'I will try my best to ask you things, it is just I am not used to ask things about you, that's all' said Doumeki.

'That's because we are like two strangers. No one would guess that we are in a relationship,' said Watanuki almost laughing because of it.

'You are right. Well then from tomorrow on we will talk more than usually. I hope,' said Doumeki.

'Yeah,' said Watanuki smiling.

* * *

**Case how the uke should be**

**Playing Mahjong with Himawari-chan, Mokona and Doumeki in the garden**

'Watanuki you aren't such a bad player. When you played for the first time you got beaten really badly,' said Mokona while he was laughing.

'I forgot to laugh. You shouldn't talk when you are losing. Don't you think?" asked Watanuki very happy that he was the one winning.

'I am not giving up. I will be the one to win and you will loose,' said Mokona very sure of what he was saying.

'You two, can you stop yelling at each other? Doumeki-kun will be thinking to leave the game because of you two,' said Himawari.

'He can leave. My chances of winning will grow bigger if he leaves,' said Mokona.

'No, he won't leave. He promised that he will play Mahjong so that I will give him sake,' said Watanuki knowing that his bored lover would do anything for receiving sake.

'When did I promise something like that?' asked Doumeki.

'In the morning,' said Watanuki.

'I don't remember something like that,' said Doumeki.

'Because you were giving me only half of your attention,' said Watanuki starting to get mad while he was remembering it.

'Oh yeah, I remember that. I was trying to finish the bottle of sake that was in front of me,' said Doumeki.

'I knew it that I shouldn't spoil you at all,' said Watanuki.

'That's right you never spoiled me. You should do it more often,' said Doumeki.

'Why should I?' said Watanuki.

'Because I am cute,' said Doumeki almost laughing.

'As cute as a kid that was spoiled too much when he was young,' said Watanuki.

'This means that I am not cute,' said Doumeki

'That is right. But I will try my best to spoil you a little bit. Because if I will spoil you too much you will think that I will give you and do anything you ask me,' said Watanuki.

'You will not do anything I ask? Well is better than not spoiling me at all,' said Doumeki.

'Yeah, you should be grateful for that,' said Watanuki.

'Watanuki-kun it is like you are Doumeki-kun's mother,' said Himawari-chan while she was laughing.

'Yeah, and I have got one of the most troublesome kid in the world,' said Watanuki smiling at Doumeki.

'Nope, I think that you have got the kid that loves you more than the world,' said Himawari while she was looking at Doumeki who was playing with Mokona.

'Yeah, I think that you are right,' said Watanuki very happy that he has his friends by his side and especially Doumeki that supports him.

* * *

**End of the story **

**Do you know any other xxxHolic pairings, that are boy x boy? I don't have other ideas. I still want to write about other pairings. But what should be the next pairing that I have to choose. It should be from another manga not xxxHolic; there are so many choices to make. I don't even know which one to choose. Maybe some of you know. But the pairings should be for shounen-ai or yaoi fan-fics.**


End file.
